Snape's Heart
by Alisha Lovejoy
Summary: Could Snape ever fall in love? Maybe if her past is as dark as his.
1. Surprise

Chapter One  
  
(Surprise)  
  
All the upper classmen had already taken their seats in the Great Hall and were awaiting Professor McGonagall and the First Years to enter so that they may begin the sorting. No one really paid attention to the high table at the front of the Great Hall, they were for the teachers and the only empty seats were for the professors of Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. At this point most of the students didn't even care who they got to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, they couldn't be any worse than that Umbridge woman. But then again.  
  
Suddenly a door opened behind the teachers table, the room went silent as they got a good look at the woman entering the room. She had dark hair that was pulled back in a twist with a red flower tucked into the side. Her eyes were blue and bright and she looked way too young to be a teacher. But the thing that really made every table chatter was that she was wearing Muggle clothes. She had on black silk pants that flowed as she walked and a black silk corset top with sheer sleeves that hung lower than her hands. She looked like she was going out dancing for the night and decided to crash Opening Ceremonies instead.  
  
She walked over to Dumbledore and kissed him on the cheek, he patted her hand before she went and took the seat for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As she sat there she looked out over the sea of young faces and smiled with excitement. None of the other teachers even gave her a glance, but a couple students noticed Professor Snape give her a look of disgust.   
  
A moment later Professor McGonagall and the First Years entered the Great Hall and the sorting began, soon after the food appeared and everyone ate heartily. Once everyone had finished dessert and felt as though they were about to burst, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make the annual announcements.  
  
''I want to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. I am sure you all had a wonderful summer and hope that this year proves to be  
your best one yet,'' he exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore continued, ''I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is Professor Julia Lee, she  
has come here from America and happens to be my great-grandniece, I  
think.''  
  
''Close enough Great-Granduncle, I've lost count myself,''  
smiled Julia.  
  
''Well then,'' he resumed, ''I hope you all learn a lot from her and hope you treat her with the same respect as you would like her to treat  
you. Her methods may be different than the ones you are used to, but I have faith that my students are up to any challenge. Now, with all that said I think it may be time for everyone to return to their houses to get a  
good-night's rest. Good night to you all.''  
  
The students then began to follow their prefects to their own  
houses, whispering amongst themselves about the mysterious new teacher.  
Meanwhile the teachers all disappeared into the back room behind the  
tables.  
  
* * *  
  
The teachers were assembling into the study that lay behind the teachers table in the Great Hall. The door had barely slammed shut when Professor Snape began to protest.  
  
''I will not teach alongside an AMERICAN! I thought this school had certain  
  
standards that would not allow for such a thing to be,'' Snape shouted. ''And a family member, Sir, I implore you, isn't this a blatant misuse of your authority? Besides, how can she even be old enough to teach that class, let alone have any experience in the dark arts? And her...her...clothing!" he sputtered. "It is a direct slap in the face to the standards this school does have...."  
  
''With that said, Severus,'' Dumbledore began calmly, ''I would like to remind you that Hogwarts is an equal opportunity school, remember we did employ a werewolf. Miss Lee is very - if not overqualified - to teach this class, for as you see, her father was a vampire hunter and her mother was a great potion's maker. She grew up in very dangerous lands and had to learn at a young age how to defend herself. And considering how desperately we need all the help we can get in our war against Voldemort; I think she may be an asset.''  
  
Snape glared at Julia with a look that bordered on murderous.  
  
''Also,'' Dumbledore continued, ''Hogwarts does not enforce a dress code on the teachers, only the students, and robes are not worn world wide among the wizarding folk. And to answer your question about favoritism, she is not my niece by blood,  
  
her real great grand parents were students here and we were very close. They were married and I became similarly close to their children. I am such a fixture in the family that all the children refer to me as Great Grand Uncle. And besides, she has Scottish blood in her; she was just born in America. Does that clarify it enough?''  
  
Snape began to say, ''But again Sir, why was I not..."  
  
Julia interrupted, ''Who would have replaced you if you switched over to Defense Against the Dark Arts? It would have been a very difficult job finding someone of your abilities.''  
  
Snape gave Julia a thoughtful look and raised one eye brow in a way that made him look as if he enjoyed the flattery, but when he caught the wink that Dumbledore had passed to her, the look was gone.  
  
''Don't brown nose me, I know were my talents lie," he retorted.  
  
''Does anyone else have a problem with Julia teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" inquired Dumbledore, ''If not I would really like to go to bed, I think I ate too many raspberry tarts.''  
  
All the teachers agreed and Snape gave in grudgingly and everyone retired  
  
for the night.   
  
* * *  
  
Julia walked with her Great Grand Uncle to his chambers. Along the way she asked, ''Does he hate everyone like that or only the Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
teachers?"  
  
''Oh, don't worry too much about Severus dear, he has had a very hard life and really just needs to find some happiness. I hope one day he can find love in his heart to quench the anger that is within," Dumbledore replies. Stopping, he turned to her and asked, "Do you think that you are up to that challenge my dear?''  
  
''Well, I could try to be his friend, and I do like challenges, maybe I will. I find him intriguing and I would like to learn potions from him, ya know, compare it to the way Mom taught me. I think if he warmed up a little he could turn out to be a really good person,'' Julia said.  
  
''I agree my dear, now off to bed with you. Tomorrow starts your first  
  
class and you have a lot of work to do." Dumbledore took her hand and she kissed him on the cheek. He started up the stairs to his chamber as Julia headed off to her room, ready to start her new life as a teacher and her new challenge at being the friend of Severus Snape. She smiled to herself as her thoughts turned to the tall dark man.  
  
* * *  
  
As the students filed into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, all they could talk about was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
''Did you see her clothes?" exclaimed Lavender Brown. ''They were so pretty, but  
  
completely inappropriate for Hogwarts. Don't you agree Hermione?''  
  
''Yes, I do agree," Hermione answered, "but there aren't dress codes for the teachers. So I really don't think it is any of our business. As long as she can teach us what we need to know then what does it matter?'' Lavender, not liking Hermione's reply promptly turned her nose up and pretended not to hear her.  
  
''I kind of liked it,'' said Ron, ''quite refreshing to see a young woman dress her age and not like some old hag.''  
  
''So, you think I dress like an old hag Ronald Weasley?'' Hermione attacked.  
  
Ron whimpered, ''No, not you, just.....er....some girls....hmmm...Harry?''  
  
''Not helping you out of this one Mate, you stuck your foot in it this time,'' Harry replied, but he really didn't want them to start fighting again so he added, ''But I think what he means Hermione, is that she isn't dressed like Professor Sprout or Professor McGonagall, right Ron?''  
  
But before Ron could even mutter a reply, Professor Lee walked in, dressed in red jogging pants with white stripes down the sides. She had on running shoes and a pink exercise shirt with a red hoody. Her hair was pulled back into two braids and she was pink and flushed as if she had been running. As she passed the Gryffindor table she smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were staring at her with their mouths open.  
  
Last nights outfit was one thing, but they really expected to see her in a robe today. As she reached the table Snape promptly got up and left without even looking in her direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that morning, the students from Gryffindor and Slytherin joined Professor Lee for their first class together.  
  
''Good morning guys, as you know I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
teacher and I am going to teach you what I know on how do protect yourself from all the nasties out there that can hurt you. And I don't mean just with spells and potions; they have their place, but you also need to learn how to defend yourself physically,'' Professor Lee began, ''Now who can tell me all the ways that you can kill a vampire?''  
  
The only hand up was Harry's, since his cousin was a huge fan of B-Movies  
  
he had picked up some information from them.  
  
''Yes Harry?'' Professor Lee said, calling on him for the answer.  
  
''Isn't it beheading and a wooden stake in the heart? And aren't they afraid of sunlight?''  
  
''You are correct, and I guess you thought that all those cheesy movies  
  
weren't telling the truth. Well sometimes the truth is hidden inside a  
  
wrapping of false information. Does anyone--?'' but before she could ask  
  
the next question, the students began to hit her with a ton of inquiries.  
  
Lavender was the first one to shout, ''Are you really from America?''  
  
''Well I'm not faking this accent, actually I was born in New Jersey, but I have lived all over,'' she replied.  
  
Seeping with sarcasm, Malfoy yells, ''New Jersey? Bet you get many vampires there?''  
  
''Yes actually," she answered him quickly, "there is a huge population of them in Newark and also in Hackensack, why, are you planning on going hunting?''  
  
Parvati's hand shot up, ''How come Professor Dumbledore lets you wear Muggle clothes?''  
  
''Well, I don't consider them Muggle clothes, they are just the fashions that I like, and in America not too many of us younger wizards wear the robes outside of special occasions,'' she answered, then she added, ''Now if no one else has any questions, may we continue our class? I would like to work with you some more on Vampires and by the end of the week we will begin practicing our techniques.''  
  
The class began to hum with chatter but quieted quickly as they became interested in what Professor Lee was saying. 


	2. Potions and Stakes

Chapter Two  
(Potions and Stakes or Over My Dead Body)  
  
Things had been quiet those first few months back, everyone, faculty and students alike, had been working hard. Everything was great until the day that Professor Dumbledore decided that Julia and Severus should work together to learn from one another, to prepare against the inevitable war that seemed to loom ahead of them.  
  
"WHAT?" Snape screamed. "I don't think so! I'm going to speak to the Headmaster right this minute. There is no way I am going to work with you."  
  
"This is not a joyous moment for me either; I'm just relaying the message," Julia exclaimed. "I've spent months trying to show you that I'm not your enemy and you refuse to warm up, so now we're stuck with each other. Dumbledore feels that it would be good if you knew some of my defense abilities and that I learned potions from you."  
  
At that moment, as if summoned by their arguing, Dumbledore appeared in the doorway of Professor Snape's classroom, "Severus, we have already discussed this. You are in danger every time you are with the Death Eaters, and you need to be able to protect yourself with more than magic. Julia needs to learn potions from someone other than her Mother, whom may I add was an amazing potions mistress, but set in her ways, don't you agree Julia?"  
  
"I agree sir, Mom was great, but she really refused to learn any of the newer potions techniques, and I did get cocky as a teen, I really didn't pay attention the way I should have," Julia admitted.  
  
"So it is settled. You two will spend a few hours a week working together, teaching each other your techniques," Dumbledore said with an air of finality.  
  
"Fine, I will have her make three potions for me," Snape said, obviously annoyed. "If, and only if, they are perfect will I agree to this. If one thing is amiss I will not work with this woman."  
  
Dumbledore turned to face the young woman, "I guess that is fair. What do you say Julia?"  
  
She smiled an extremely confident smile and said, "Yeah, that's do- able."  
  
* * *  
  
Snape wrote the name of three potions on the board; Draught of Living Death, Draft of Peace, and Veritaserum. He had conveniently omitted the ingredients, "These are potions that even my top students would find extremely difficult." He curled his lips into a smirk. "Good luck."  
  
Julia looked up at the board and smiled. "Thank you Professor, but luck has nothing to do with this, just skill," she replied.  
  
She began to collect her ingredients, juggling four glass cylinders at once. Snape looked up from his work at the sound of glass clinking, and noticed she was gathering everything for all three potions at once.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" he questioned, "You will definitely be asking for trouble. They are tricky potions and you have to remember the ingredients on your own."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry Professor; I can handle all three at once, besides, you would expect me to do one at a time."  
  
"Carry on then," Snape said while shaking his head in disbelief, he thought to himself, she will blow up the dungeons at the rate she is going.  
  
Once all the ingredients were collected, she started fires under three cauldrons and began to prepare the wormwood and hellebore for two of the potions. As she worked, she would hum, sometimes even singing a few lines quietly to herself. Snape was not amused.  
  
After about an hour Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt Julia dear, but your class is waiting. Would you like me to dismiss them for you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, thank you Minerva, I almost forgot," Julia replied looking at the hourglass sitting on Snape's desk. "I have about 20 minutes before I have to add the next ingredient to the Veritaserum, and the other two need to simmer a bit longer. I believe I can take a walk to my class and tell them the good news," she responded with an air of confidence.  
  
Snape looked up from the parchments he was grading, waved his hand as if dismissing her, and replied, "Go ahead, if you feel so inclined."  
  
"Thank you sir," she smiled and then turning toward the door, "Minerva, would you mind walking with me?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all, my dear," McGonagall replied, her lips fighting a smile.  
  
Once they had shut the door to Snape's class Julia began to giggle. "I think he is beginning to warm up a bit."  
  
"My dear, you have such a challenge ahead of you. He can be impossible sometimes," McGonagall responded.  
  
"I know Minerva, but he isn't so bad. He just doesn't know how to compliment people, or be nice. I feel so sorry for him," she said honestly.  
  
"Well, if anyone can bring sunshine into that poor man's life it would be you, Julia," McGonagall said taking the younger woman's hand and patting it gently. "Everyone deserves happiness in their life, and that man has been waiting a long time for some. I had him as a student, and I have always had a place for him in my heart, but he shuts everyone out."  
  
"It is truly a shame; he has so much to offer. I wish I knew why he feels he cut everyone off, he must have his reasons. The only person he really does seem to like is Great Grand Uncle, I feel that even that is with some reserve," Julia replied.  
  
"I agree dear, but here we are at your room, go tell those students that they are off the hook today. They should be happy. I know that you work them hard," McGonagall said, smiling at Julia.  
  
"Oh, you would be surprised, they actually like my class. I make them get up and burn off their lunch," she said with an evil smile. "Speaking of students, how is young Malfoy doing? He was looking paler than usual in class yesterday, and I didn't see him at breakfast this morning."  
  
"He is going to be fine," McGonagall replied shaking her head, "he just has a cold. He does tend to be a little melodramatic, but he should be in class tomorrow. His father is coming here today to see him, which should make him feel a little better."  
  
"Yes, Draco can be a drama queen," Julia said as she thought of how much he complains during her lessons. "I hope his father isn't like that."  
  
Professor McGonagall just smiled, "I will see you in the Great Hall this evening dear."  
  
"Have a great day, Minerva, and thanks again," she said watching the older woman walk down the hall and disappear around a corner.  
  
"Well everyone, I have some news for you all," she stated as she entered the classroom. "I am sorry I was late today, but I've been busy with Professor Snape and I need to get back to finish my work so class is cancelled for today,"  
  
"Ohhhh!" groaned the class.  
  
"We were to discuss Angror Demons today, and then you were going to show us how to attack them," Hermione said, sounding very disappointed.  
  
"Well, we will just start it tomorrow. If you can all show me the correct way to hold a stak, I will let you attack an Angror/boggart tomorrow," she promised.  
  
They agreed and as the students filed out she watched with pride as they held out their stakes in the proper position.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as she walked back into Snape's class he glanced at his hourglass. Julia had made it their and back in exactly twenty minutes. She immediately began to add the ingredients to the Veritaserum and stir the Draft of Peace thirty times with a tranquil movement, the whole time humming a tune.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked immediately after seeing her stirring a potion, which, in his opinion should be left alone.  
  
"Well, it is the Draft of Peace; my Mother taught me that the Peace comes from the gentle stirring and the peaceful feelings in your heart. I know it sounds silly, but her potions never failed," she smiled, "I told you she was old fashioned."  
  
"Well let me check your work," he stated sternly, as if she was a student.  
  
"All yours, chief, but I do know that the Veritaserum still has another 30 days to brew." She said looking at him shrewdly, "Tried to fool me, huh?"  
  
After about fifteen minutes of Snape grunting and shaking his head, Julia really thought that he would make them all disappear and tell her that she was a failure. But he turned to her raising one eyebrow and said, "These are impressive. I'm pleased with your work." Julia felt that, for Snape, that was saying a lot.  
  
Taken aback by this, she stammered, "Thank you Professor Snape. I'm glad you like my work. Mom would have been proud of me."  
  
"Now, what is it that you can teach me?" he retorted with a sneer.  
  
"Well, do you have a boggart?" she asked.  
  
"I know how to get rid of a boggart. That is elementary," he haughtily replied.  
  
"Oh, I don't want you to banish the boggart. I want to use it to become any creature I want, so I can show you my physical techniques. Unless you have a few demons lying around?" she retorted.  
  
"Yes, I see," he said looking at her with interest; he thought to himself, she may actually be more than a pretty face and a nice body. She may have some brains in that head. He started to smile to himself but stopped as soon as he realized what he had actually just thought.  
  
Snape disappeared into his chambers and brought out an old piece of luggage that continued to jerk around on the floor after he put it down.  
  
"O.k. watch this," she opened the box and as soon as the boggart came out, it turned into a vampire. She immediately spun on her left foot, bringing the right one up into the air and slammed the vamp/boggart in the chest knocking it backward. While simultaneously taking a stake that appeared to have just apparated into her hand and slammed it straight into where the vamp's heart would have been if it wasn't a boggart.  
  
It acted as though it was about to dust but then turned into an Angror demon, which has red skin that looks as if it were made of dripping wax. She pulled it to its feet just to slam it against the wall then held it there with one foot pressed into its throat. Then, taking her stake she slams it into the side of its ribcage, causing it to burst into purple flames. Immediately swooshed into a Throark Demon, a slimy green beast with purple pulsing veins that ran along the outside of its body. She grabbed it by the head and with a sudden movement, snapped its neck.  
  
Before the boggart could change again she yelled, "Riddikulus!" The boggart disappeared and she slammed the trunk closed.  
  
Turning to Snape she said, a little out of breath, "That is what I can do. Are you interested?"  
  
He stared at her with amazement. He had never seen anyone attack such demons, though they were boggart simulated, in that manor. She never resorted to hexes, jinxes, curses or potions. In his eyes, she immediately became respectable.  
  
"I do not believe that I could kick like that. I would like to know how you knew that the Angror needed to be staked in the side?" he asked.  
  
"Well, that is where their heart is, and the Throark doesn't have a heart so you just kill 'em any way you can think of," she replied. "You don't need to be this physical, but if you know how they die, then you can kill them."  
  
"Do you always carry a stake with you?" he inquired.  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" she joked. "Yes I do, you can never be too safe, I keep it next to my wand," she turned around and removed her hoody to show him a holster she wears, sort of like the ones Muggles use for guns, the difference being that there is a place for her wand and a stake. He also noticed the tattoo on her back, on her right shoulder blade. It was a black paw print that looked feline.  
  
"Let me guess, you got that because it was cool?" he sneered.  
  
She turned back and looked at him with a cold expression, "No, you only get that when you have been a bounty hunter long enough to get a reputation. It's the mark of the hunter, a past that I'm not all that proud of."  
  
He subconsciously rubbed the Mark on his own left arm and just nodded at her knowingly. "Where do we begin, then?" he asked, changing the topic.  
  
After a few hours Snape had picked things up quickly, before they knew it, they were both out of breath and sweating profusely. It had been a good workout, but it was already time to get ready to head to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"I need to go take a shower and get changed for dinner, but this has been a great experience. I can't wait to do this again," she smiled.  
  
"I agree, this was," he paused, "enjoyable. It is nice to work with someone who can carry their own for a change."  
  
He put out his hand to shake and she grabbed it with hers. "Friends don't shake hands where I come from," and she pulled him toward her and hugged him. As she did, his hand, still grasped with hers, brushed against her breast and her body reacted by pressing against his. Both were surprised by the reaction and they pulled away from each other quickly.  
  
"Well sir," she started, not able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Call me Severus, please," he interrupted.  
  
"Well Severus, call me Julia," she looked up at him and smiled, the air was heavy with silence. Finally she spoke, "I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
They both turned to walk toward the thick oak door that led to the hall and stopped in their tracks, standing in the doorway was a dark caped figure.  
  
"Lucius, I didn't hear you enter. Are you here to see Draco or is this business," Snape said, a bit startled.  
  
"Well, Severus, I am here to see Draco, but there is always time for business," Malfoy replied with a knowing look in his eye that Snape picked up on immediately. "But where are your manners? Please introduce me to your....um....friend?"  
  
"This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Julia Lee." Snape quickly added, "Dumbledore has me teaching her potions."  
  
"Oh, how lucky for you, my dear Miss Lee, but Severus must be working you hard, you look out of breath."  
  
Julia smiled, catching on very quickly, "Oh, he is a hard task master, but I hope one day to aspire to his level of expertise."  
  
"Draco didn't mention that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was so young and pretty. I'm surprised." Malfoy said, appraising her as if she were a piece of meat.  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm his favorite teacher, I believe he prefers Professor Snape's class over mine. But that's okay, I'm not here to be his friend, I'm here to keep him safe. When you see him please tell him I hope he feels better soon," she said with a bright smile.  
  
"Oh, I will pass on the word. Now if you will excuse us, I really do need to speak with our Potions Master," he said, hissing thru his teeth with a false smile on his lips.  
  
"I will see you in the Great Hall, Severus. Mr. Malfoy, it has been a pleasure." She nodded her head, smiled and quickly left.  
  
The door had barely closed and Lucius began, "Have you lost your mind? Scratch that, you weren't thinking with your brain were you?"  
  
Snape turned his back on Malfoy and walked toward his desk, "Lucius, I have no idea what you are talking about. I was merely training the girl the way Dumbledore instructed me to. I am also picking up some of her methods so that I may pass this information along."  
  
"Well, that hug did not look innocent, it looked down right lustful. Teachers having affairs, maybe I should notify Cornelius Fudge and see what he says about this," Malfoy threatened.  
  
"Go ahead and try. She is close with Dumbledore and right now he is back in the Ministries good graces. Besides, she is American and that is their way, all hugs and touchy feely. Personally I couldn't wait for her to leave," he lied.  
  
"Right, and the fact that she her body is tight and muscular has no effect on you? She got my attention. She could make a nice plaything even if she is dressed like a Muggle." He stopped to think and then asked, "She isn't a Mudblood, is she?"  
  
Snape who looked up at him from his work, stone faced and unemotional, "Lucius, she is not a Mudblood, but I don't think that Dumbledore would take too well with the knowledge that his 'niece' is your plaything,"  
  
They stared at each other in silence. Lucius broke the silence by stating that he really did have some information he had to pass on from their mutual 'Dark Lord'. After about twenty minutes the meeting was over, and Malfoy went to the Hospital Wing to visit with his son. While Severus went to take a shower and to ponder what Lucius had just told him about an upcoming attack, but all he could think about was Julia.  
  
* * *  
  
A few nights later, at supper, Professor Dumbledore had some exciting news for the students. Considering the stress of the past few years, he felt that they could all use some fun.  
  
"I would like your attention before we begin to eat all this wonderful food," Dumbledore began, "I have given much thought about the frame of mind that this school is in, and it worries me deeply. I believe that some, if not all of us, could use a little enjoyment. So I would like to propose that we have another Yule Ball, but there is a catch," he said with that trademark twinkle in his eye. "This year, in honor of our American professor, we are going to 'Americanize' the Ball. This year we will have a Sadie Hawkins Yule Ball. And for those of you who do not know what that means, I will allow Professor Lee to explain."  
  
He then took his seat and nodded to Julia, she slowly stood up and explained, "Well back in the 30's there was a Muggle comic strip called Lil' Abner, and there was a character named Sadie Hawkins. Well, Sadie got tired of waiting for the fellows to come a courtin', so she took the initiative and starting asking them out." She paused while the room began to hum, after about a minute she took control again. "Well, some people thought that this was a keen idea, so they started Sadie Hawkins Day to celebrate the aggressive women in this world, the women who like to take the initiative. So, this means that the girls of Hogwarts have to ask the boys, and not the other way around."  
  
At first there was complete silence while Professor Lee's words sunk in, and then slowly the rumbling. Partly mixed with whispers of 'Who are you going to ask?' and 'I hope she asks me!' were the complaints of the male population. Dumbledore smiled mischievously at the mayhem she had just caused. Julia looked over at him smiling and shook her head. Dumbledore returned that smile with a winked and a nodded to Professor Snape. She raised her eyebrows with a mock look of 'Who me? Ask him?' and they both smiled.  
  
Professor McGonagall watched the silent conversation and leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. He smiled at her and stood up again, "Attention! Professor McGonagall has made the first step and has asked me to escort her to the Ball and I have agreed. I hope that the young ladies here tonight will be inspired by her courage and do the same."  
  
All the tables applauded and everyone began to eat their dinner. Julia, (who consequently sits between Hagrid and Snape) was talking to Hagrid about the dance.  
  
"I jus' wish Olympe was 'ere. She'd ask me in a 'eart beat," he stated.  
  
"I know, I wish I had been here to meet her, she sounds very nice Hagrid. I am happy that you have someone in your life. Will you be seeing her during Christmas break?" she asked.  
  
"Don' know, I migh' stay 'ere wit 'arry, unless 'e goes to the Burrow," he replied.  
  
"I understand. Well, don't say anything, but I have something for Harry, Hermione, Ron and their assorted friends for Christmas. Something special I picked up in New York a few weeks back when I went to visit my Dad. I got them small silver badges with the letters D. A. on them. I hope they like it," she explained with excitement.  
  
"Sounds nice. Oh, how is yer da?" Hagrid asked with concern.  
  
"Getting better. He has been so lonely since Mom passed last year. I think he just needed some company. I wish he would come here and stay with me but he refuses to leave the last home that he and Mom had together," Julia smiled sadly. "It must be hard to love someone so much and for so long just to lose them. I would hate to feel that empty."  
  
"Don' ya worry love, you got a long life ahead of ya to be worryin' 'bout things like that," he said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
She smiled at him, with a bit more warmth this time. She became very quiet as if lost in thought. She tried to think of something other than her mother and father and the relationship that they had, but it was beginning to depress her because she missed her mother so much. As she was thinking she looked up at the enchanted ceiling, it was snowing. She loved the snow; she loved everything about it. So she decided to take a walk.  
  
Next to her Snape had been quietly listening to her talk to Hagrid. He had not known much of her life, never actually cared before, but was touched by the honesty in which she spoke to everyone, never mincing her words. She told it like it was and Snape respected that.  
  
She stood up and said goodnight to Hagrid and then turned to Snape. "Goodnight, Professor. I have some free time tomorrow if you want to work on potions some more." She then turned and walked away before he could reply, apparently lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Before she left the Great Hall she walked over to Dumbledore to kiss him on the cheek, which was her nightly ritual before retiring.  
  
"Are you well, dear?" he asked, noticing the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'm fine, just thinking of Mom. I think I'm gonna go for a walk before bed, but I promise I won't go far."  
  
He looked at what she was wearing, a brown sweater with a long tan skirt and replied, "Please be careful, Julia. It is cold out there and I would hate for you to get sick, we cannot afford to lose our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so soon," he joked. "I'll send Fawkes to your chambers and if you do not send him back in a few hours I'll send Hagrid out to look for you."  
  
"Thank you, I'll send him as soon as I walk in the door. Good night Great Grand Uncle, and good night Minerva," she said with a strained smile.  
  
As Julia walked away McGonagall leaned in toward Dumbledore and whispered, "Are you really going to let her go alone Albus?"  
  
"Just watch Minerva," he said, nodding in Snape's direction.  
  
Snape had watched her walk to Dumbledore to say her goodnights and then with his eyes he followed her out of the Great Hall. As the doors shut he stood up straight and nodded his own version goodnight to the Headmaster and then proceeded to leave the Hall.  
  
Turning back to McGonagall and giving her a knowing smile, Dumbledore added, "She won't be alone."  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, Albus. I know he is lonely and she would be great for him, but I am afraid she might get hurt," she stated. "He has yet to deal with his past and as long as he is playing double agent for us he never will. I don't know if she is prepared or strong enough to deal with that."  
  
* * *  
  
Outside in the snow Julia could feel her sadness begin to fade away. It always worked like magic for her; the crispness in the air and the pristine white of the snow always seemed to take away the things that hurt. She thought of the events of a few days ago to help her shake her gloom even further. She smiled to herself. Severus Snape, she thought, what a git. He is so hard on everyone and pushes them away, when in reality he is just so lonely he craves attention. And that hug, what was I thinking? He didn't brush up against me like that on purpose. Hell, my hand was still clutched in his. What possessed me to react like that? It's not like I'm attracted to him, much. Mister Tall-dark-and-brooding, we are complete opposites. I'm attracted to people who are happy and like having fun. Fun to Snape would be pulling the wings off butterflies.  
  
But, he did seem impressed with my work; most are just frightened of my strength. And he thought my potions came out well, I guess I didn't do too bad considering he is so proficient in that craft.  
  
And black does suit him, she thought, though he could use some sun and his hair, it looks bad from afar but when I hugged him I could see it is just really shiny and it smelled great. Stop it, she scolds herself, I am acting just as immature as those students in the there, next thing I'll be pulling daisy petals saying 'he loves me, he loves me not'. And the way he bristled up when Malfoy walked into the room, almost embarrassed to have been caught alone with someone like me let alone hugging that person.  
  
"He is insufferable," she exclaimed out loud.  
  
"Talking to oneself is usually considered a sign of an unstable mind," said Snape, walking up behind her. He had an extra fur lined cape with him which he offered to her immediately, "I figured you may need this, I can't imagine that coat being warm enough, and we do not need you to get sick, the students cannot afford to lose anymore Defense lessons than they already have."  
  
She smiled and said thank you while thinking, 'Always saying the right thing, huh, Severus? You really don't care if I get sick.'  
  
They walked in silence for awhile until she turned on him and demanded, "Were you sent to watch me or something? You spent the past few months going out of your way to avoid me and now here you are, my knight in shining black to keep the lady fair warm. What is up with you?"  
  
"I ...just....ummm....well....I noticed that you were not your sickeningly smiley self and saw you going outside and not very smartly dressed for this time of year," he said looking her up and down. "I will leave if you want me too." He began to turn toward the school and she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Stay, I'm sorry. I.....I'm just not having a good evening. I was wrong to take it out on you, you didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for thinking of me," she smiled weakly.  
  
She took his arm in hers and began to walk; he was a bit stiff at first and then warmed up quickly to her touch. Silently they walked like this, he gave her the space she needed and she appreciated his silence. As they headed back to the school she bent to pick up a handful of snow.  
  
"When I was little I used to play in the snow for hours, and my favorite thing to do was to catch snowflakes on my tongue," she said, sticking out her tongue to catch some flakes. Snape caught himself thinking how that tongue must taste like strawberries and he began coughing in reaction.  
  
"Are you alright? Maybe I should be worried about you taking ill. Let's go get warmed up, I know just the place," and she turned to run toward the building and slid. Snape caught her just before she fell; the two of them looked into each other's eyes and were silent. They were close enough to kiss, but Julia turned her head to sneeze. The magic was broken. He helped her to her feet and they continued into the castle.  
  
"Follow me," she said, racing down the hall and heading toward the kitchens, he was not happy about her decision, but followed along anyway.  
  
The kitchen was warm and smelled of baked goods and clean dishes. "I love this place," she said dreamily, "it reminds me of home. Hey, did I ever tell you that I like to cook? I haven't in a long time but maybe I'll make you some cookies some time," she declared.  
  
"I don't care too much for sweets," he replied.  
  
"Are you insane?" She stopped and looked at him. "Everyone likes something sweet, whether it's cake or cookies or ice cream? There must be something you fancy? I bet I can find something that you'll like. Do you like chocolate?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, I like strong flavors, usually savory," he replied.  
  
"Hmmmm, let me think. Do you like fruit?" she asked and he nodded. "OK, I'll make you brandy poached pear with a rosemary syrup. You'll love it."  
  
He watched her with the same interest as he did a few days ago while she mixed the potions. She had a loving way with her ingredients, the way she delicately cut the pear and poured the sugar into the saucepan for the syrup. It was a quick dessert and she served it with a dab of non- sweetened whipped cream on top. (The whole time, the house elves were eyeing her nervously, not sure if she was going to trash their kitchen and nervous because she hadn't asked them for help.)  
  
She brought it over to a tray and covered it up, "We'll eat this someplace comfortable," and with a wink she smiled and added, "your place or mine?"  
  
"Ummmm, I guess we could go to your chamber, I don't think you would find mine comfortable," he replied, a little uneasy.  
  
As they left, the house elves quickly went about making sure she put everything away and were amazed that she had cleaned up after herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Once in her chamber she set up a little picnic on the floor in front of the fireplace, she invited him to sit with her and she served him the poached pear. He looked about the room and noticed that it was unrecognizable from the way its previous occupants had decorated it. It was draped in rich fabrics and had Moroccan feel about it. Her trinkets that littered the room showed that she truly had traveled the world. He felt a pang of regret hit him in his stomach and quickly pushed it away.  
  
He had to admit the dessert did smell good, he took a bite and was overwhelmed by the mingling of flavors. It was sweet, but the brandy in the pear and the rosemary infused into the syrup gave it the savory taste that he enjoyed. He told her it was great.  
  
"I'm glad. I love when someone enjoys something that I made. Not many are up to trying new things, at least not without a fight," she smiled and he noticed that she was teasing him.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so hard. I have yet to encounter a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that I feel teaches the class the way it should be so I tend to be critical. But you impressed me, your strength is incredible," he complimented.  
  
"Thank you, most men run in fear of me. I am very physical and that is not always attractive to some men. Except when they think I'm some kind of perv in bed. Apparently, strength means kinky to some people," she admitted.  
  
"I like tradition myself, though people tend to think that I am into kinky also. I guess I just have an air of mystery," he said teasingly.  
  
They had sat there talking and enjoying each other's company for awhile, but soon realized that it was past midnight. Snape excused himself and she walked him to the door.  
  
"I had fun tonight. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe, if you ever feel you need some company," he replied, looking at her lips.  
  
She was about to give him another hug goodbye and then stopped and looked up at him, he leaned into her and after a moment's pause she touched his lips with her own.  
  
At first it was a gentle kiss, lips touching lips. She noticed how soft his were. She stopped and pulled back to look into his eyes. He looked scared for what they were doing but put his hand behind her head and pulled her back to him and this time kissed her hard. She parted her lips and ran her tongue over the tip of his in a playful manner. He felt like his brain would explode as she pressed her body close to his. She could feel his body, his chest, his arms around her and she marveled at his unseen strength. He wanted to get lost in her, to spend the rest of his life just kissing and touching her, and she wanted him to hold her forever. She felt safe in his arms. At that moment, Fawkes trilled and broke the spell that they were under.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." she exclaimed, "I was supposed to send him back to Dumbledore to let him know I was back safe from my walk, I hope he is not too worried."  
  
She noticed he was still holding her tightly, "Severus, would you like to escort me to the Yule Ball?"  
  
He pulled back a little, surprised and yet not really, by her question. "It would be my pleasure," he replied, kissing her hand. "I really must go but I will see you at breakfast tomorrow. Good night." He bowed slightly and left quickly. He didn't mean to seem rude but if he stayed he might've done something rash.  
  
As he was walking back to the dungeons he thought to himself that he was wrong. Her tongue didn't taste like strawberries at all; it tasted like brandy and sweet rosemary. 


	3. Hey Man Nice Shot

Chapter Seven  
(Dancing, Dancing, Dancing)  
  
The weeks leading up to the Yule Ball were tense and exciting. The school was decked out in festive decorations preparing for the holidays. Everyone was busy making plans and getting ready for the big party. The girls had no problem picking out the boys they wanted to take and unlike the boys, they didn't put off asking them until the last minute.  
  
The night of the Ball, everything was perfect; Dumbledore had reserved a nine piece band/quartet (half chamber music and half rock 'n' roll.) The girls were beautiful in their robes and the boys looked handsome.  
  
Professor Snape stood at the bottom of the stairway that led to the Great Hall waiting for Professor Lee to join him. All he could think about were the weeks before, spending time with Julia, teaching her and learning from her. He cherished the talks that they had together, learning about each others lives and sharing their sadness. But she could always make him smile, with her childlike innocence and just by the sheer fact that she was always so happy about life. She had said to him that no matter how sad she felt, life had so much more to offer and it was just wasteful to sit and mope. He was truly surprised by how much she had really experienced. As a bounty hunter she had been around the world and back, battling demons and such. He would begin to feel that his life was insignificant. Then she would just say something like, 'I could never have walked in your shoes, so don't be so down. You have experienced things that I hope I never will. Unless of course, I go insane or something, then sure, point me to the Dark Lord.'  
  
He smiled to himself as he watched the students file past in pairs. His back was to the stairs when, of all people, Draco Malfoy looked up and gasped.  
  
Snape turned to see what Malfoy was reacting to; what he saw took his breath away. Julia was walking down the stairs wearing a scarlet corset top with silk straps that resembled strings of roses hanging off her porcelain shoulders. She stopped to adjust the buckle on one of her strappy black shoes and Severus could see that her corset was backless except for the silk scarlet ribbon that was laced across her back. Her skirt was black with a slit up to the middle of her right thigh with a Spanish ruffle that ran along the bottom hem. She had a rose tucked in her dark hair that was done in soft curls that cascaded down her back, a black silk choker around her soft white throat and her body shimmered like she was iridescent. Her lips matched the color of her corset and her blue eyes sparkled. She looked at him in his simple black robes as if he were the most delicious thing she had ever seen, and he began to think that maybe they should skip the dance all together.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she tripped on the last step and fell into his open arms. "Well, how embarrassing was that? I can tell you know, these," she points to her shoes, "will not make it thru the night." She smiled at him and he had to use every ounce of his will to not grab her and kiss her madly. Instead, he offered her his arm and lead her into the Great Hall.  
  
The Hall looked wonderful with the main area empty for dancing, little tables dressed in holiday trappings were set up around the edges for the students to sit at. Julia and Severus had apparently made such an entrance that except for the music, the room went silent.  
  
"Looks like no one else knew about our little secret. Everyone seems a bit shocked," Julia whispered.  
  
"At Hogwarts, that is truly a magical feat," he replied, knowing how rumors and information traveled at the school.  
  
Once they arrived at the High Table, Dumbledore got up and walked over to Julia.  
  
"Excuse me my dear, I know it is impolite to not have the first dance with your escort, but would you mind entertaining an old man and giving him the pleasure?" he asked through twinkling eyes.  
  
She looked at Snape for approval, and when he nodded, she turned back to Dumbledore, "Well Great Grand Uncle, I think we can make an exception for you." She got up and took his hand. He walked her to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist. The music began a slow waltz and they swayed along with the music.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight my dear. Severus is a lucky man," Dumbledore complimented.  
  
"I guess there are no keeping secrets from you," she smiled. "Only I feel like the lucky one. I have never been treated like this before. He is wonderful to me."  
  
"Severus has been alone for so long and now that he knows happiness with you, he will not let go of you so easy," he stated.  
  
She looked at him questioningly, "Why would I want him to let me go? I don't."  
  
"I know you don't, dear, but I want both of you to be happy. In my eyes you are both my children. The same way I feel about Harry and his friends, I love you all and would never want to see any of you hurt," he said with a smile, but something behind his eyes made her think that he had more on his mind. She placed her head on his shoulder. She knew he was not about to share.  
  
After they had danced for a few minutes they were tapped on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall, who was waltzing along with Severus. He did not look pleased and was only too happy to cut in and take Julia in his arms. Apparently McGonagall saw them dancing and decided to ask Snape to join her.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," he hissed. "I'm not really fond of dancing, the only one I know is the waltz."  
  
"I can show you how dance," Julia smiled. "I can teach you a lot of things."  
  
He looked into her eyes feeling the sexual tension between them, it was almost unbearable. He had been able to be a gentleman with her whenever they had spent time together, but he was finding it harder and harder to keep himself in check. She, too was beginning to find it difficult to not grab him by the hand and run to the nearest closet. But silently they both wanted it to be a romantic and special event.  
  
After the song had ended the band struck a cord on the electric guitar and the rock began to play. The teachers disappeared off the floor quickly as the students rushed out. Snape felt a tug on his arm and realized that Julia wanted to stay and dance with the students. He was not comfortable with this and she caught on quickly. She pulled him to her and whispered in his ear, "Then watch me dance." No one was looking so she kissed him quickly, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. Kicking off her offending heels she turned and headed to the dance floor. His eyes shone with excitement and he smiled at her and quickly took his seat.  
  
The band played cover tunes of all types of music, both Wizard and Muggle, and they took requests, with a special charm they sounded just like the original artists. After hearing a few songs, Julia requested 'Deeper and Deeper' by Madonna. The music started and she began to move. Severus watched her with a building desire, he wanted her to keep dancing for him and yet he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her fiercely. She was amazing, her body moving rhythmically to the hypnotic beat. She had her back to him and was dancing with a group of students, when she turned he could see the perspiration on her cleavage and he wanted to just eat her up.  
  
After awhile, Dumbledore came over to speak with Snape, "She is quite extraordinary, isn't she, Severus?"  
  
"Ummm, yes Headmaster, she is," he said, a little uncomfortable with this situation, seeing as he was currently having dirty thoughts about a woman that the Headmaster looked at as a granddaughter.  
  
"She is quite taken with you, Severus. Do not hurt her," he stated, then patted him on the back and started to walk away. He stopped and added, "You don't have to stay for the whole dance, and you may leave early." And he then returned to his seat. Snape knew what Dumbledore meant. He knew that his being allied with the Order and his false alliance with the Death Eaters could cause trouble. Julia knew all about his past and she knew of his present but he did not tell her of the danger that he was constantly in. He did not want her to know of the things he had to do, nor did he want her to worry every time he had to disappear for a few days; he just hoped that she would forgive him the depression and foulness of his mood when he returned. But he knew in his heart that those moods wouldn't linger as long as they used to, she had such a way of making him smile.  
  
"Won't my father be interested in this bit of news," smirked Draco as he came up to Snape's chair. "Looks like the Potions Master has himself a girlfriend."  
  
"Draco, do you really think that your father would even care? He knows that she is nothing to me. You should worry more about your studies than my personal life. Or should I just take 20 points from Slytherin?" he retorted feeling a little uneasy.  
  
Malfoy left quickly and went over to the bandstand. He quickly whispered something into the lead singer's ear and when they were done the singer announced, "This song is for two special Professors. May they find happiness together."  
  
The band started playing and the song was 'American Woman' by The Guess Who. Julia saw Malfoy smirking in her direction so she blew him a kiss and began to dance to the song, mouthing the words. She began to think that maybe this should be her theme song.  
  
When the song had ended she actually got applause from the High Table. Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Sinistra and the other professors were clapping, Hagrid was cheering. This just infuriated Malfoy to no end so he grabbed his date's hand and walked off the dance floor. Julia walked over to the table and leaned across it to drink a glass of water.  
  
"Did you see that little shit? He thinks that he can push my buttons, hah. Just like his father. A couple of drama queens," she said, using her favorite description of the Senior and Junior Malfoy. Snape stood up and walked around the table toward her. He took her hand and walked to the dance floor. She was stunned but she followed him. He whispered something into the singer's ear and the band began to play 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton. She smiled as he took her in his arms and they began to dance. She thought to herself, a bit cliché, but sweet none the less.  
  
A few couples joined them on the floor and even Hagrid was dancing, with young Hermione. She looked pleased with herself, as though she knew it would cheer up the gentle giant who had come to the dance alone.  
  
Severus whispered in her ear, "I hope you haven't tired yourself out too much, I still have a surprise for you."  
  
She replied, "Too tired? Honey, I could never be too tired for a surprise from you."  
  
He took her hand and led her off the dance floor toward the great oak doors. Once out in the hall he pulled her to him and kissed her. He had waited all night for this kiss and he craved the taste of her mouth. She welcomed his kiss and ran her hands up his back under his cape. He stopped and looked at her, pausing to take in her beauty. Then he took off running with her in tow toward his surprise.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus and Julia were heading toward the Dungeons, hand in hand; he was leading her to his surprise. When they reached the door to his chambers he pulled her to him once again and kissed her deeply. They were so lost in each other that they never heard the quiet footsteps in the shadows, never knew that they had a spy.  
  
"I need you to know something before we go any further," she said. "I think I'm in love with you and if that scares you and you want me to leave, I'll go."  
  
He smiled at her and replied in a soft voice, "Shut up, you silly girl, I love you too." Then he kissed her and began to fumble with the door. He stopped kissing her long enough to tell her to close her eyes, he then led her to his bedroom. When he told to open them again she could not believe what she was seeing. The room was completely different from the last time she had visited his chambers. There were furs draped over the bed and candles floating around the room. The fire was roaring and he had a silver tray with chocolates and champagne. He was standing behind her and she turned and placed both her hands on his face.  
  
"This is beautiful, you did this for me? So there is a romantic under all that dark and broody-ness!" she teased.  
  
Then he kissed her and she pulled him with her toward the bed. She began to unbutton his shirt and he started to tug at the ribbon at the back of her corset. She was almost finished with his shirt but as she began to push it off his shoulders to bare his chest and arms, he flinched and pulled away a bit.  
  
"Don't..." he started to say, as but she had already seen the scars on his body, and the mark on his arm.  
  
"Don't make me stop. I know who you are Severus, I know what you have done. Don't you realize I don't care? That was your past and if you let me I want to help those scars to heal." She leaned into him and softly kissed the scars on his chest. She ran kisses up to his neck and down his left arm. She kissed the Dark Mark. When she went back to kiss his lips she could see that he had tears running down his face. "I didn't mean to make you cry," she whispered, and then in attempt to make him smile she added, "Hey, it's not fair. You're the only one with their shirt off."  
  
He smiled at her comment and pulled the final piece of ribbon free; he slid the corset off of her and gently touched her skin. She felt like silk and all he wanted to do was to taste her. He pulled her to him and they fell back on to the bed together and very slowly and sweetly they made love.  
  
***  
  
The fire in the hearth was still burning as Julia lay stroking the arm of the man whom only a few months ago thought of her as a childish twit. She never wanted to leave this bed, never wanted to leave his arms, she wanted to pretend that the world around them did not exist and that there was no war impending, that it was only them.  
  
Severus lay with his body scooped up behind her with his arm draped around her, smelling her hair and drinking in the warmth of her body. He never would have believed that he could have found someone like her. Never would have believed that someone like her would actually love someone like him. And she did, she loved him, he swore to himself at that moment that nothing would ever hurt her. He would be her protector from everything because she loved him. Silent tears ran down his face, but they were tears of joy.  
  
They stayed together through the night, holding and loving each other. They talked and cried and laughed. They made promises and plans. But sometimes plans are better left unmade and promises are hard to keep.  
  
* * *  
  
few days after the Yule Ball, and that special night that Severus and Julia spent together, Julia was in her classroom working. She was using a large Muggle punching bag. There was a box sitting on the table near her. She had found the box in Tokyo. It looked and acted like a CD player, actually playing CD's. But since nothing electronic could work within the walls of Hogwarts, it had been charmed to play music. She was currently listening to 'Short Bus' by Filter. She liked listening to angry music when she worked out. It put her in the mood to fight. She had yet to find any wizarding music that worked. Next to the box was a stack of CD's, 'And Justice for All' by Metallica, 'Never Mind the Bollocks' by The Sex Pistols and a few others. The music was quite loud and she was really working hard. She never heard anyone enter the room. She never sensed anyone near her. She would never make that mistake again.  
  
She faintly heard someone whisper behind her, "Petrificus Totalus." Before she could react, her body went stiff and rigid. She could still see and hear, but she could not move. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a prick on her arm. Then a painful warm rush as something was injected into her. The gloved hand turned her around and pushed her hard against the nearest wall. A walking stick with a silver serpent slammed down on her CD case. The music didn't stop, it just got quieter. The man had on a hooded cape so she could not see his face but she recognized the stick.  
  
"You'd fight and you were right, but they were just too strong..." the music played on.  
  
He leaned into her and pushed his face close to hers. "So, my son tells me that you like Death Eaters. And that you have become a toy to a certain Potions Master. Well, I like to play with toys too. Maybe, I'll test you out and see what all the excitement is about," he hissed in her ear. He ran his gloved hand up the back of her leg and emphasized his comment by roughly grabbing her backside. "See, I only want the best for Sevvie. I couldn't have him falling in love with you. He needs to learn a lesson and you, my sweet, will be his lesson."  
  
"They'd stick it in your face and let you smell what they consider wrong..."  
  
He brought his hand around, and with a quick swish he released the binding spell and let her fall to the floor. "Sorry for the needle, but I couldn't have you fighting me. What fun would there be in that? Don't worry. It's just a little belladonna. I had Sevvie cook me up a batch. Too bad he didn't know what my true intentions were. Don't worry, it's not permanent. Just enough to weaken you, but it will wear off. But by then I should be done with you."  
  
"That's why I say hey man, nice shot..."  
  
He reached down, grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet, pushing her into the table knocking the CD player to the floor. The music stopped. He pulled his arm over his head and back handed her across the face. She fell again.  
  
The only thoughts in her head were; Why he is doing this? Why the hell didn't I hear him? Damn music, damn me, I should have known better. Why was I so stupid? She started to think of how she could get out of this. Maybe her body hadn't betrayed her. Maybe she could fight a bit. But all she could do was stand up weakly and lean against a desk. She needed her wand. She tried to reach around and grab it. But even if her arms had worked properly she could feel that the weight of the stake was not there. She assumed the wand wasn't either. She wanted to cry but refused to let him see her in pain. She tried to yell out for someone, anyone, to hear her, "HELP! HELP!"  
  
He reached over and slammed her hard in the face again. "No one is around to hear you. Stupid girl!"  
  
She thought she saw a wisp of smoke float by the door, but it was gone. She felt defeated as he began to push her to the floor. He began to pull at her clothes. Stopping only to hit her again.  
  
Suddenly, he was pulled back and she couldn't see what was happening. Then she saw Minerva run to her, and pull her to the corner out of the way. "My dear, oh my sweet dear, what did he do to you?"  
  
Julia knew she was safe. She closed her eyes and cried. She didn't want to see anymore. She could hear fighting, knew that Severus had come to save her but she couldn't watch. She just wanted to sleep. She felt arms around her and a familiar warm smell, it was Severus. He scooped her up and ran with her. He brought her to the hospital wing and immediately Madam Pomfrey took care of her. "I will not give her a sedative, not until the belladonna has worn off. Are you sure he that he only gave her belladonna?"  
  
"He didn't say. He had a portkey with him and I could not get any information. I did find the syringe, it looks like belladonna. That bastard," she heard Severus reply. "He did this because of me. He hurt her because of me."  
  
He leaned to her ear and whispered, "Please forgive me, love. I will make this right." He turned and left before she could even register what he had said.  
  
Julia opened her eyes and tried to sit up, her body still not letting her. "Albus, I need my Uncle. Minerva, stop him, please," she said to McGonagall, who was still at her side.  
  
"He is here now dear, you just relax," she said, pointing to the door.  
  
Julia turned her head to see her Great Grand Uncle walking to her. She immediately started, "Stop him, please stop him."  
  
"Julia, dear, relax. Lucius is gone, he can't hurt you now," Dumbledore tried to assure her.  
  
They didn't understand, she thought. "No, Severus. Said to forgive him, he would make everything right. He is going to do something bad."  
  
Dumbledore's face changed. He realized what she had been saying and immediately left. He was heading for the Dungeons when he stopped to listen to a soft sound coming from the stair. He followed it to find Severus leaning on the rail halfway down the steps, sobbing. Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Without turning Severus said, "I should have known that he would try something like this. I should have known that she would be in danger. I let her into my world, knowing the consequences, and now she is hurt."  
  
"Julia, too, knew the consequences. Though, it does not make this right. You cannot go and change what happened, only try to help her from here," he replied. He knew what Severus was capable of. He did not want him to travel that road again. "He is not worth it Severus, but she is. What would she want you to do?"  
  
He was silent, his rage boiling under the surface. "I will go to her. She needs me. I need you to contact the Ministry to report the attack. If I do it will get back to Voldemort and it could cause more problems for the Order. I refuse to risk all that you have worked hard for, Albus. It is bad enough that Malfoy has a black eye that he is going to have to explain. I don't think he will point a finger at me, yet."  
  
"Very well, go to her and make her better. We have two weeks before the students return and she has to be well for her classes. Once the potion he administered has worn off you may take her to her chambers and care for her," he said, then squeezing his shoulder. He added, "This was not your fault. No one could have predicted that such an attack would have happened in Hogwarts."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did'ja hear me cry for help?" Julia asked McGonagall. "I couldn't fight him."  
  
"No, dear, but Sir Nicholas did and he went immediately for Severus. I was on my way to see you and saw him running to your room. I am sorry I didn't come sooner," she paused to wipe her eyes. "I stopped to yell at Peeves for throwing cauldrons down the stairs. If I hadn't I may have stopped..." she broke off.  
  
"Don't blame ya self, I know better than ta block out all my senses. If the music hadn't been so damn loud... I would've heard him. I am supposed to be teachin' kids how to defend themselves and I can't even defend myself," she cried her voice full of frustration. "Hell, I've never even let a demon get the better of me like that. I've had my ass kicked more than once, but that was just sheer stupidity on my part."  
  
Severus had entered the room at that moment. He took the chair next to the bed and held her hand. "I am so sorry. I broke my promise. I swore that nothing would hurt you. I hope you can forgive me," he said, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"You didn't break your promise. Ya can only control so much. Don't ya blame ya self either. I'm a big girl. I shoulda been able to kick his ass. If he ever comes near me again I will," she tried to smile, but the bruises that had formed around her jaw and mouth made it difficult. "I shoulda known better than to underestimate the pretty boys. They're always the most devious."  
  
"Even after all this, she still makes jokes," smiled Albus, as he entered the room. "I have contacted the Ministry, and they will be getting in touch with us soon, about this matter. But I fear that it will be to no avail, for I was informed that Lucius Malfoy has been at the Ministry all day speaking with Amelia Bones. Apparently the younger Malfoy has been hexing house-elves."  
  
"I knew that bastard would sneak out of this. I guess Madam Bones is going to punch him before the day is through," Severus fumed.  
  
"Don't worry. This will get taken care of. No one attacks anyone in my school, let alone my 'niece' and gets away with it." Dumbledore said with an evil twinkle in his eyes. He turned to Madam Pomfrey and quietly asked her, "Will she be okay, Poppy?"  
  
"She is a bit shaken. Except for the bruises, she is fine. He didn't get very far with his attack, for that, I am grateful. She is such a lovely girl, but I have seen her working with the students. I am glad that I am not Lucius Malfoy," she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
A week had gone by and Julia was out of bed and back to working out, without the loud music, but with a very concerned Sir Nicholas sitting in the corner watching. She needed time alone, for the past week everyone had visited her and tried to make her feel better. She didn't really like all the over-protectiveness. She wasn't a child; she just made a stupid mistake and let her guard down. The only proof of the attack was the yellowing bruise that was left on her right jaw. She still winced when Severus bumped her accidentally when he kissed her. The thing that hurt her most was that he continued to blame himself.  
  
"Good show, Miss Lee," Nearly Headless Nick cheered as she rounded on her left foot and kicked the bag with her right forcing it to swing up and hit the wall.  
  
She turned and bowed. "Thank you, I'm done for the day, Sir Nicholas, I am going to clean up. Would you mind letting Severus know."  
  
"Not a problem," he smiled and floated out of the room.  
  
She hated using the ghost as her personal messenger service, but until this matter could be taken care of, she was never left alone for long. She headed up to her chamber and began to gather her things to take a shower. She could hear Severus enter the class and start toward the stairs that lead to her chamber. He let himself into the room. She looked out of the bedroom and smiled at him. His eyes still looked pained. She couldn't wait for this bruise to finally fade so he would stop looking at her like that.  
  
"Hey, big boy, wanna take a shower with me?" she said flirtingly. "I may need some help reaching that little spot on my back that you love to kiss."  
  
He smiled at her and quietly followed her into her private bathroom. They disappeared for an hour and when the water turned cold they continued their fun in the bedroom. They were supposed to setting up their lesson plans for when the students returned, but sometimes things just come up.  
  
* * *  
  
They had just finished getting dressed and were planning on visiting the Great Hall to get something to eat, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open," Julia called, zipping up her hoody. Severus gave her a glare that said that she should be more cautious. She glared back at him with a smile on her face and replied, "Bad guys don't knock."  
  
"I am sorry ta bother yer Julia, but Dumbledore wants ta see yer," Hagrid said as he entered the room. "He says Professor Snape should be there, too."  
  
"We'll be right there Hagrid, thank you for getting us," she said smiling at the giant. He too winced at the bruises.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk rereading a letter that had been owled to  
him over the summer. It read:  
  
June 21, 1997  
  
Dear Great Grand Uncle Albus,  
  
I hope all is well with you. I have heard you had quite an adventure this past year. Well, so have I. That's what I am writing to you about.  
  
I need help, and you are the only person I can turn to. You now that I have followed into the family business. Maybe, I have been too successful. I was hired to go after a group of Ishler demons that were terrorizing the locals. So I go and slaughter the lot, like a good Bounty Hunter. Well my informant, someone I have trusted for many years, had taken a payoff and lied to me. I ended up slaughtering a group of Ishler-e'tai, the spiritual sect, they were peaceful. They didn't even know what hit them.  
  
Turns out the town didn't like the sight of them. This group of so-called educated wizards paid to have them murdered. Fortunately I wasn't charged. They called it reckless misfortune. I call it: the Judge was one of the people who wanted them dead. I was forced to promise that I would never speak of the incident. Obviously, I am breaking that promise.  
  
I can't do this any longer. , I tried to talk to Dad, but he has been so out of it since Mom died. He is useless. I don't know what to do. You are my only hope.  
  
Please Uncle Albus, please help me find a new direction with my life. I can't keep on killing like this because I think I enjoy it too much.  
  
Desperately,  
  
Julia  
  
He folded up the parchment and placed it in his desk. He thought to himself, maybe his idea of a 'new direction' may have been a mistake. Maybe she should never have left her father. He had made a lot of mistakes lately. Maybe Julia needed to get away from all this pain. But in his heart he knew he couldn't protect her from pain any more than he could protect Harry Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
When Julia and Severus entered his office, Dumbledore ushered them into his sitting room. Once settled, he turned to Julia. "I have some news for you, and it is rather unpleasant. Your father has taken a turn for the worse. He had apparently gone out to visit your Mother's grave and he never came home. They found him there with his arms around the tombstone. He died from exposure." There were tears in his eyes.  
  
"No, he would have owled me," she replied, panic thickening her voice. "I told him that if he got lonely to send me an owl and I would come help him. Why wouldn't he have?" she looked at Dumbledore, wanting him to answer. "Why would he just let himself die?" she asked, knowing the answers already. She sat quietly, thinking, not quite believing, "I...I need to go. I need t-to go to New York t-to take care of things. I-I need...," she broke down.  
  
Severus put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. She put her face in his shoulder and wept.  
  
"I have already made arrangements for you to leave immediately. Severus may join you," Dumbledore offered.  
  
"No," she said, straightening up, wiping the tears from her face. "I'll go alone. Severus is needed here. I won't be gone for long." And before anyone could protest she got up and left to get her things.  
  
"Sir, she shouldn't be alone, please persuade her to let me go." Severus tried, but even he knew it was futile. She had her mind set and would not change it. She would be safe in New York. He needed to be here.  
  
"Go see her off Severus. We will be okay with out her and she will be back soon enough," Dumbledore stated with warmth in his voice.  
  
Severus got up to leave, but grabbed his left arm as a searing pain ran through it. "The Mark," he cried, looking at Albus. "He calls."  
  
"Then you must go, too. Be safe Severus, and do not be foolish," Dumbledore pleaded.  
  
He left and headed straight for Julia's chamber to say goodbye. He decided he would not tell her that he too is leaving, but he needed to kiss her; to tell her that he loved her. When he reached her room she was gone, a spray of floo powder on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometimes life heals the open wounds of our souls with unexpected surprises. Sometimes these surprises only complicate the problem. Or add to the fear.  
  
When Julia returned from New York the day before the students were to return to Hogwarts, she headed straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"My dear, I have missed you these last few days. Are you well?" he asked her.  
  
"I have felt better, but Dad's happy now, right? He's with Mom," she began. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. "That is what he wanted. He was lost and now he is with her again."  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She placed her head on his shoulder and let him embrace her. "I have known your Father all his life and he was never truly happy unless your Mother was by his side. I am happy for him, and jealous that I myself have never found such a love."  
  
"Thank you for letting me leave on such short notice. This has definitely not been the best Christmas holiday I've ever had. I think I should go tell Severus that I am back. I missed him," she said, trying to look strong.  
  
"Severus had to leave minutes after you left and has yet to return. He has contacted me to assure us that he is alright. He was questioned by Voldemort for Malfoy's black eye," he told her, his voice serene.  
  
"Do you think he will be back soon? Voldemort wouldn't risk him being found out, would he?" she asked, her voice taking on a maniacal tone. "I need to talk to him. Something has happened and he needs to know."  
  
"Dear, do you want to tell me something too?" he inquired, his eyes piercing hers.  
  
She hesitated, knowing the powers her 'uncle' had over the mind. She cleared her thoughts and replied, "I need to talk to Severus first. I'm sorry Great Grand Uncle, but soon. I'll tell you soon."  
  
He could see the pain in her eyes. He hated that he could not end that pain. He could not help but feel guilty. She has had a lot of pain in the past few weeks.  
  
She leaned close and hugged him tight and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I think it is a good thing." She smiled and turned to leave. As a second thought she added, "You have known my family for four generations, right? You may be around for the fifth."  
  
Before he could reply she had already shut the door behind her. He reflected on her words, the twinkle returned to his eyes. Smiling, he thought to himself, Severus is definitely a lucky man.  
  
* * *  
  
Julia was in her room unpacking the few things that she wanted to keep that had belonged to her father. She wept softly as she opened his 'Hunting' kit and carefully looked at all the weapons, remembering when he taught her how to use them, reliving the moments she had.  
  
Behind her she heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. She smiled softly, recognizing them immediately. As soon as the door opened she turned and rushed the person entering.  
  
"You're back," she cried and hugged him tightly, tears still streaming down her face. Severus pulled away a bit as if in pain. "What did they do to you?" she asked as she began to pull at his shirt. His chest was battered and bruised and there were two new wounds to add to his scars.  
  
"Is this because of me? Those bastards, what did they do?" She began to cry again.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, fixing his shirt. "They were testing my loyalty, to see that I was only in love and not siding with Dumbledore."  
  
"Ya needed ta be tested? As if it were unthinkable for you ta be in love for reasons other than being loyal ta Dumbledore. C'mere and lay down," she said.  
  
He mused to himself that her accent always got a little thicker when she was upset. He let her lead him to the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt again and then she disappeared to get some rags and water. When she returned she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. My mind wasn't with me that day, and I have spent this entire time missing you." She began to tend his wounds, wanting to tell him her secret but weighing her words. She did not want him to hate her, but this did complicate things. He was hurt defending his love for her; next he will be hurt protecting their secret.  
  
"Don't apologize, I understand. Were you able to take care of everything?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, my uncle will sell the house and I have an inheritance that I need to claim," she paused, "I just miss him. I spoke with Albus and we agree that he is happy again. To be with his wife, ya know." Her eyes began to well up again.  
  
"Was that his?" he asked, nodding to the leather bag full of weapons.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed softly, "he called it his 'Hunting' kit. Funny though, how he fought all those demons and it was love that really killed him. It is ironically beautiful, don't ya think?"  
  
He sat up and took her in his arms. "Will you love me like that? I know that if something happened to you I would die. When I came into your class and saw you on the floor with Malfoy over you like that I thought you were already dead and my heart screamed. The thought of you gone, I couldn't even breathe. I only reacted when I heard you cry out after he hit..." he stopped. It was too painful to relive those thoughts.  
  
"I have thought about you so much while I was away," she explained, "I thought of what I would do if something happened to you. I don't want to think about it ever again, I know that I would die just like my father."  
  
She held him tightly as he stroked her hair, gently rocking her. He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Marry me. You can think about it, but please do consider it. I...I can't believe the changes that you have made in me. I never thought I could love anyone," he pleaded, then jokingly added, "I mildly dislike myself."  
  
"I...really? You really want to marry me? I mean, we really have only known each other for a few months, and I not complaining. I just never...really?" she stammered, then stopped to collect her thoughts. "Severus Snape, you are such a jerk! You have made me miserable since the first day I walked into this castle. Then you made me love you. Then you got me pregnant. Now you want to marry me?" she smiled. "Yes...yes I will marry you."  
  
"You will?" He hugged her tightly again and kissed her deeply. His mind reflected on what she had just said. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her, "I got you pregnant? How? When?"  
  
"You are thick sometimes," she smiled. "Well, probably on the first night that we were together. You fertile bastard! Considering we have only been active for about two weeks. Do you really need me to answer how? I just found out yesterday. I just didn't feel right and my aunt is a witch, but works as a Muggle midwife. She saw the signs right away and gave me a test. That is why my uncle is taking care of the house for me. I needed to see you."  
  
He reached down and placed his hand on her stomach, unbelieving and still in shock. "My child, you are going to have my child?" he smiled at her. He could not believe the joy that this woman has given him. But in the back of his head all he could think of was that Malfoy had beaten her and his child. Anger simmered under the surface but he refused to let her see. "I can't even begin to explain the love that I feel for you."  
  
She poked him in the chest and he winced a bit. "I love you too, Lumpy." 


End file.
